lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiki Ryougi
Shiki Ryougi (両儀式, Ryōgi Shiki?) is an 18 year old girl from Earth she is also the main character of Rogue Angel. Shiki is a girl who possesses the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, a supernatural ability that allows the user to see the inherent mortality of everything (both living and non-living) in the form of lines. In her case, however, what she sees is the Origin of what she is observing. Appearance Shiki has always mostly worn a wide variety of traditional kimonos ranging from colorful yukatas to high quality furisodes up to the age of sixteen. Despite being seemingly unremarkable, her kimono is a luxury item not apparent to the eye. The quality is revealed in the fine details, the haute couture being that she can perform high kicks while still wearing a kimono. Though she had received clothing from her aunt that would suit a girl her age, she never bothered to wear them, and because her school was one without uniforms, she stayed with her kimono. She wished to utilize a long-sleeved kimono, but instead wore a Yukata-like, single-piece kimono for ease of changing during physical education classes. Comments from her high school peers about her insistence on simply wearing extra clothing on top of her kimono caused her to spontaneously decide to wear something over it. She decided to buy a leather jacket, so she began a strange habit of wearing a leather jacket over a kimono during winter. Her hair is short, and while she often used to brush her hair, it was usually unkempt after her recovery from her 2-year coma. Shiki has ink-black hair, pale skin color and black eyes described as being of "clear void". While she was known to wear wooden geta footwear as part of her casual wear, she commonly wore boots with laces as part of her default attire. Personality Children born into the Ryougi family are generally male and are artificially induced with dual personalities, but Kaname was unable to manifest a second personality of his own. Shiki was confirmed to display the trait instead and was raised as the family head in his place, displaying the personalities of SHIKI (織, ?), a male personality customarily called the "yang" personality, and Shiki (式, ?), the female personality called the "yin" personality. It is not the result of Dissociative Identity Disorder even though it is a dual personality, so it is more a matter of whose actions take priority.4 It is easy to tell which Shiki is speaking at a given time because they both have a distinct style of speaking, most notably that the female Shiki speaks politely and with reserve, referring to herself with the gender-neutral pronoun watashi (私, ?), while the male persona has a brash personality and refers to herself with the masculine pronoun ore (オレ, ?). Story History Shiki was born into the Ryougi family, because of this, she was trained to be a mage starting from the tender age of 1. Learning to be a master swordsman at the age of 4, being able to cut through mountains with just one slash of her sword. Aside from that, Shiki led a normal life. She would live out a normal teenage life during the day and train during the night. However, when her 17th birthday approached, she had to choice of killing her entire family and gaining the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (MEDP) or sparring her family and continuing her family legacy. She chose the former and became the only remaining Ryougi house member. Powers and Abilities *Mystic Eyes of Death Perception *Master control over forces *Master control over elements (fire, wind, earth, water, etc) *Master control over Yin and Yang- Being born in the Ryougi family, Shiki has master control over yin and yang meaning she can practically make up attacks on the spot as long as she controls the amount of mana she uses. *Master control over light *Master control over shadows and darkness *Barrier of the True God- Shiki summons a magic circle on the floor, a magic barrier is then formed which can not be teleported out of and uses her oppenents energy to keep solid. This eats up a fair bit of her mana *Barrier of the True Thief- This has the same process as Barrier of the True God, however, Shiki is able to steal the energy from her oppenent and convert it into mana for her own use. *Black Mana *Death Mana *Dimension Shifting- Shiki can move between dimensions *Weapon Summonings *Animal Summonings *Demon Summonings *Ryougi Realm- The Ryougi Realm is a realm in which the Ryougi family has omnipotence over. Meaning they are the God of the realm, however, in order to bring the opponent into the realm, they must be placed with the Ryougi Curse. *Mystic Eyes of Bending- Shiki can bend and twist anything with her eyes, however, her opponent can be fast enough to dodge these. The bending appears as an invisible orb which no eye can see (except for hers). *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Paradox Spiral- Shiki can place her opponent in an eternal dream where they constantly repeat their worst experience and commit suicide at the end of the day only to wake up the next morning and repeat the process. This mentally breaks her opponent. The only way this can be countered is if you have someone with you to break the spell. *Flight *Speed of Light 10^20, speed and reactions *God Strength *100 percent healing and regeneration *Poison and bane immunity *Time Manipulation *Final Cut- Shiki takes in all the energy she can into her small blade and uses the energy to send out an epic blast aimed at someone's death line *No Effect- Shiki can take in someone's mana without feeling any negative effects. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles